Soul Eater: 100 Drabbles
by Kaya The Bunny
Summary: 100 short stories of romance, friendship, and pure randomness. Soul Eater. 15/100. R&R please :)
1. Carry On, If You Must

**Title:** Carry On, If You Must  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** Beware of pure randomness. My first ever Soul Eater ficlet.  
**A/N:** I'm having a go at this challenge, since I don't really have anything better to do :P

* * *

"Why? _Why? _Of all days, why now? Is it because I'm not a Death Scythe yet? Is it because of my wild personality? Lord Death really can be annoying sometimes."

"Soul . . ."

"Why doesn't Black Star have to go? Why didn't they choose him? Is it really important for us, anyway? Dammit, Black Star should've volunteered."

"_Soul_ . . ."

"Won't Kid suit the job? With his guns and everything, he'll finish it in less than a minute. And he's got that skateboard too. So not cool."

"_Soul!_"

"For god's sake, _what, Maka?"_

"You're burning the damn curry!"


	2. Annoyance, For Once!

**Title:** Annoyance, For Once!  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** Oh gosh. This is even more random.  
**A/N:** I really didn't know what to write . . . please don't kill me! *hides in corner*

* * *

Liz was suffering. Very, very badly.

Who wouldn't when your little sister is practically shouting out a song as she draws messily with crayons, and a meister of yours is mumbling in frustration and whining in your ear about a broken pencil?

Liz sighed. She began unscrewing the cap of her red nail polish, ignoring the both frantic and childish voices on either side of her, and dipped the brush into the pot of paint.

"Neechan!" said Patty, "Neechan!"

"Liz . . ." Kid whined annoyingly. "Hey, Liz . . ."

Liz slammed both her hands on the table. "ENOUGH!"


	3. Nya?

**Title:** Nya?  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Blair  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG (completely harmless. I think.)  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** It's Blair! No, nothing too visual.  
**A/N:** I've got a very bad feeling that these are just getting worse and worse.

* * *

Being a cat wasn't that easy.

Sure, it was fun, just walking around the neighbourhood and getting patted on the head by complete strangers. It was clearly enjoyable, even better if they gave her a tuna, just as a special treat.

Compared to all the other witches around, Blair seemed merely a witch, despite her extraordinary pumpkin powers. It was a wonder how Blair got anywhere without even being suspected as a witch, but she was more of a cat than human, although, especially to men, her human form was actually pretty . . . promising.

_"It's all Mizune's fault!"_


	4. What's The Difference

**Title:** What's The Difference . . .  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Death the Kid, Black Star  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** . . . I don't understand it either, I don't blame you.  
**A/N:** I think that's enough drabbles for one day . . . *runs away*

* * *

"Kid, what the hell is this?" Black Star pulled out a very dark piece of fabric, or rather, two fabrics, from a box of symmetrical junkies, belonging to, of course, Death the Kid.

Kid stroked his chin smugly. "'Tis a tuxedo."

Black Star smirked. "Obviously. But what's the point of having one here if you've already got tons in your closet?"

"Look at it closely, Black Star." Black Star squinted at the black tuxedo.

"Dude . . . what's the point?"

Kid gasped. "What disgrace! That tuxedo is the most symmetrical of all! You shall bow to it!"

". . ."


	5. What's She On About?

**Title:** "What's She On About?"  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Maka Albarn, Liz Thompson  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** Just Liz and her failed sex education lessons.  
**A/N:** Is it just me, or does this not make any sense at all?

* * *

"How old are you, Maka?" Liz asked, her expression curious.

Maka blinked. "I'm . . . fourteen?"

Liz nodded. "Okay. Have you been experiencing something . . ._ strange_, recently?"

Maka looked up at Liz and frowned. "Strange?"

"You know, like, something strange happening to your . . . body.," Liz said slowly, "Any of those . . ._ unexpected_ stuff?"

Maka blinked. "I'm not expecting anything. And nothing _unexpected_ is happening or happened to me either." Her attention fell into the book in her hands again.

Liz sighed. "You've got a long way to go, buddy . . ."


	6. Like Father, Not Much Like Daughter

**Title:** Like Father, Not Much Like Daughter  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Maka Albarn, Spirit  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** Why are they all cliché?  
**A/N:** Spirit gets owned by Maka. Again. Muwahahaha.

* * *

One afternoon at Death City . . .

"MAKAAAAA!"

Maka sighed. "Hi dad."

Spirit skidded in front of her. "How's my lovely daughter doing?"

Maka flipped a page in her book. "Yeah."

"Is she feeling happy today?" Spirit asked cheerfully, hoping for a better answer.

"Sure," Maka said blankly, still not looking up from her book.

_Ouch! Daddy's heartbroken!_ thought Spirit tearfully. "I guess I'll go then! See you, my sweetie~" he exited with a what looked like a twirling dance move, making Maka sigh.

_This is the fifth time today,_ she thought solemnly, _go get a life, you bastard._


	7. Something I Wasn't Expecting

**Title:** Something I Wasn't Expecting  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** Nothing I can find . . . *evil fangirl smile*  
**A/N: **Even Soul has times like these.

* * *

"Hey Maka," Soul mumbled, seating himself next to her on the sofa.

Maka looked up from her book. "What?"

Soul gulped. "Y-you know how we've been good friends for . . . quite a while?"

Maka blinked. The phrase 'we've been good friends' wasn't very familiar to her. "I guess . . ."

Soul tried to keep his blush down by smirking. "And how you're a really cool meister and such . . ."

"Wow, thanks, Soul!" said Maka cheerfully, surprised but happy at his statement.

"Is it possible if . . ." started Soul, "You . . ."

". . . carry on?"

"You . . . make dinner tonight?"

Slap.


	8. Shopping With Your Meister (part 1)

**Title:** Why You Should Never Go Shopping With Your Meister (part 1)  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Liz Thompson, Death the Kid  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** None that I can see . . .  
**A/N:** This is part one out of three of Why You Should Never Go Shopping With Your Meister . . . just read it.

* * *

"Hey, Kid . . ."

"Quiet, Liz!" Death the Kid yelled. Beads of sweat covered his forehead. "I am in the middle of concentrating here."

"Dude, what's the point?" said Liz. She leaned back in her passenger seat and sighed. "If you want it to be _very_ precise, then don't you need a ruler or something?"

Kid stopped, and thought for a moment. "That's a very good idea, Liz! Should we go back home and get one?"

"N-no!" said Liz frantically, "No, we're perfectly fine. Okay?"

"Hmm . . ." mumbled Kid, "still a centimetre off . . ."

Moral of the story: never let Kid park the car.


	9. Shopping With Your Meister (part 2)

**Title:** Why You Should Never Go Shopping With Your Meister (part 2)  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Tsubaki, Black Star  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** None that I can see . . .  
**A/N:** Just imagined what would happen if Black Star went to the supermarket. xD

* * *

"Wow! Tsubaki! Look at the _size_ of this thing!" Black Star's eyes filled with excitement as they walked through the automatic sliding doors.

Tsubaki sighed. "Black Star . . . it's a _supermarket_."

"And there are heaps of people here to understand how strong I am! See? See?" Black Star ran around with his arms sticking out, so he was like a flying plane. "Look, everyone! I am the amazing Black Star! I will surpass God, and become the king of the world!"

Tsubaki blushed with embarrassment, and started collecting what she needed on her list without him. _A stranger, just a stranger . . ._


	10. Shopping With Your Meister (part 3)

**Title:** Why You Should Never Go Shopping With Your Meister (part 3)  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** None that I can see . . . *evil fan-girl smile*  
**A/N:** Officially a tenth throughout the challenge, 200+ views already! Thanks everyone :)

* * *

"Hey, Soul," Maka appeared in front of him so suddenly Soul nearly jumped. "What do you think of this dress?"

Soul stared at what seemed like a very big pile of frills Maka was holding in front of him. Soul blushed at the thought of Maka wearing the black dress. "Er . . ."

"Is it okay? Should I get it?" said Maka, looking at the dress. She then pulled out another one off the clothing rack of the store and compared each other side by side."Which one's better, do you think?"

Soul smirked. "They both look the same, for god's sake . . ."

_Slap!_


	11. Realization

**Title:** Realization  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Spirit, Franken Stein  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** None that I can find . . .  
**A/N:** Spirit's such an idiot! xD

* * *

As Stein and Sprit were walking down the corridors of DWMA at lunch break, Sprit suddenly realized something. He smiled widely and turned to Stein.

"I realize that you haven't done all the things I've expected you to do since I came here, Stein," he said, stroking his chin, smirking.

Stein took a deep puff of his cigarette and breathed out grey smoke, each formed in rings. He looked at Spirit expressionlessly. "What do you realize, senpai? I just remembered, can you please come over to my place?" He suddenly smiled evilly.

Spirit blinked, and groaned. "I'm so stupid, hinting the operations . . ."


	12. Even He Has Problems

**Title:** Even He Has Problems.  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Crona, Ragnarok  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G?  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** I don't think a meister being bullied will affect anyone really . . . xD  
**A/N:** Since no one really knows what Crona's actual gender is, I'm making Crona a girl. Well, this _is_ called _Fan_Fiction . . .

* * *

Once again, Crona was lost in one of the long corridors of DWMA, along with Ragnarok. Knobs in her head turned as quickly as possible to figure out where she actually was, although the Ragnarok prevented her from thinking about it by giving her at least a dozen punches on her head.

"Ow!" Crona whined, "That hurts! I'm trying to figure out where we–"

"Your head's too thick to even think properly anyway!" Ragnarok continued giving Crona as many noogies he could give . . . until Ragnarok suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Ragnarok?"

"Shoot," he muttered, "I missed an episode of my anime!"


	13. Meaningless Love

**Title:** Meaningless Love  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Medusa Gorgon  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** Just me being random, and Medusa with a change of heart. xD  
**A/N:** I won't be updating for a while now, since the new term is starting . . . I'll try updating soon. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Thinking it over again, Medusa _had_ to admit that it was one of the most interesting fights she had ever fought in. Especially with a particular man who held her interest for – quite a while now, and also that good-for-nothing Death Scythe, although she wasn't quite fond of his annoying Shibusen humour. Thinking about the _other_ guy every now and then sometimes made her blush a little, but she managed to keep the heat down and hold her head up.

_Do I really not understand the meaning of love?_ Medusa sighed, as she thought of the words 'I love you' . . .


	14. You Dissssgrace Me!

**Title:** You Dissssgrace Me!

**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Death the Kid  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** THIS. IS. RANDOMNESS! *kicks computer into hole*  
**A/N:** Death the Kid. My attempt of _trying_ to get into his head. First-person.

* * *

_Windows with curtains perfectly drawn, check. Sculptures on either side of corridor perfectly symmetrical, check. Chandelier with all lights working, check. Matching cobwebs on all corners, check._

_This corridor is now perfect. Very perfect. Ah, it's so beautiful, isn't it!_

_Okay, now I will have to go to the next corridor . . . wait, what's that? There, in the distance . . . it's like a thick rope or something. Stretched across the corridor. RUINING. THE. SYMMETRY._

_You. Disgrace. Me._

_Take that!_

*SFX: Clash! Bang! Sss!*

_Wait a minute, it's a snake. What's it doing here? Medusa? That's impossible . . ._

_But either way . . . my bad._


	15. BAKAME!

**Title:** BAKAME!  
**Author:** JuicyRainbow  
**Characters:** Excalibur, Black Star  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Soul Eater? No.  
**Warnings:** THIS. IS. RANDOMNESS! *kicks computer into trash can*  
**A/N:** Just Excalibur being . . . er, Excalibur.

* * *

The relatively small creature, wearing an enormous, white top hat, waddled around Black Star, who was looking at the creature with annoyance. "Now," said Excalibur, "You must remember this rule: All my mornings begin with a cup of coffee. What did I just say, minion?"

Black Star fumed. _He just called me a minion?!_ "You didn't hear yourself?" smirked Black Star. "All your mornings start with a cup of coffee–"

"FOOL!" snapped Excalibur.

"But that's what you said!" Black Star argued, although it seemed like Excalibur wasn't listening.

Excalibur coughed sympathetically. "Now I shall sing my song . . ."


End file.
